nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolverine and the X-Men
USA Canada United Kingdom |no_episodes = 50 |runtime = 23 min. |network = Nickelodeon |first_aired = September 6 2008 (Canada)/January 23 2009 (USA) |last_aired = Present |nick_name = Wolverine and the X-Men |imdb_id = 0772145 |tv_com_id = 75839 }} Wolverine and the X-Men is an animated television series. It's the fourth animated adaptation of the X-Men characters, the other three being "Pryde of the X-Men," X-Men: The Animated Series and X-Men: Evolution. Plot summary After the mansion explodes, apparently due to an attack targeted at telepaths, Professor Charles Xavier and Jean Grey are missing. The X-Men disband and Cyclops begins to suffer from depression. One year later, the MRD (Mutant Response Division) is starting to detain mutants causing Wolverine and Beast to get the X-Men back together. Iceman, Shadowcat and Forge rejoin the team. Rogue joins up with the Brotherhood. The X-Mansion is rebuilt with Angel's wealth. Emma Frost is able to locate a comatose Charles on Genosha in the care of Magneto. On hearing this, Cyclops returns to the team and X-Men go to Genosha to find Professor X. After a short battle with Magneto, they are allowed to take Professor X back with them to the X-Mansion. Professor X contacts the X-Men telepathically from twenty years into the future and informs Wolverine that he is to lead the X-Men if they wish to successfully save the world from The Sentinel Project and prevent the Brotherhood of Mutants and the Acolytes from taking over the world before the future ends up being dominated by Sentinels. Episode list List of Wolverine and the X-Men episodes from wikipedia Characters The following characters have either appeared in promotional material or been confirmed by one of the show's creators. X-Men X-Men Team Angel, Beast, Colossus, Cyclops, Emma Frost, Forge, Iceman, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Professor X, Rogue, Shadowcat, Storm, & Wolverine. X-Men (Days of Future Past) Berzerker, Bishop, Domino, Firestar, Hellion, Kamal, Marrow, Polaris, Professor X, Rover, Vanisher, Wolverine, X-23 & duplicates Brotherhood of Mutants Avalanche, Blob, Domino, Quicksilver, & Toad Acolytes Magneto, Mystique, Scarlet Witch, Polaris, Scanner, Mellencamp, Senyaka, Kleinstock Brothers, Pyro, Blink, Mercury, & Juggernaut Marauders Mister Sinister, Arclight, Archangel, Blockbuster, Harpoon, Multiple Man, & Vertigo Hellfire Club Sebastian Shaw, Donald Pierce ,Harry Leland, Selene, & Stepford Cuckoos Project Wideawake Senator Kelly, Warren Worthington II, Bolivar Trask, The Sentinels, The Prowlers, Master Mold, Dr. Sybil Zane, Colonel Moss, Dr. Kavita Rao, Agent Haskett, & Dr. Peterson Weapon X Professor Thorton, Dr. Abraham Cornelius, Sabretooth, Maverick, Mystique, & X-23 Other mutants Apocalypse, Boom Boom, Christy Nord, Dazzler, Dust, Feral, Fever Pitch, Gambit, Magma, Network, Nitro, Pixie, Psylocke, Quill, Rockslide, Sauron, Shadow King, Shatter, Silver Samurai, Squidboy, Tildie Soames, & Wolfsbane Other characters Mojo, Spiral, Reavers, Nick Fury, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Wendigo, & Mariko Yashida Cast *Charlie Adler - Mojo, Reavers *Tamara Bernier - Mystique *Kieren van den Blink - Rogue *Steven Blum - Wolverine, Vanisher, Vindaloo, Fever Pitch *Clancy Brown - Mister Sinister *A.J. Buckley - Toad *Corey Burton - John Grey *Susan Dalian - Storm, Dr. Kavita Rao, Jean's Nurse *Grey DeLisle - Psylocke, Spiral, Network *Alex Désert - Nick Fury *Richard Doyle - Senator Robert Kelly *Chris Edgerly - Agent Haskett *Crispin Freeman - Multiple Man, Maverick *Jennifer Hale - Jean Grey *Kate Higgins - Scarlet Witch, Pixie *Mark Hildreth - Quicksilver *Michael Ironside - Colonel Moss *Dominic Janes - Squidboy *Danielle Judovits - Shadowcat, Tildie Soames *Tom Kane - Magneto, Professor Thornton *Phil LaMarr - Gambit, Bolivar Trask *Yuri Lowenthal - Iceman *Peter Lurie - Sabretooth *Gabriel Mann - Dr. Bruce Banner *Graham McTavish - Sebastian Shaw *Vanessa Marshall - Vertigo *Phil Morris - Colossus *Liza del Mundo - Polaris *Nolan North - Cyclops, Pyro, Berzerker, Deadpool *Liam O'Brien - Angel/Archangel, Nightcrawler, Nitro *Kevin Michael Richardson - Shadow King, Bishop *Crystal Scales - Boom Boom *James Sie - Yakuza Leader, Sensei Ogun *Roger Craig Smith - Forge, Hellion, Kamal *André Sogliuzzo - Arclight *Stephen Stanton - Blob *April Stewart - Selene *Tara Strong- Marrow, Dust, Firestar, X-23, Stepford Cuckoos *James Patrick Stuart - Avalanche *Fred Tatasciore - Beast, Hulk, Blockbuster, Juggernaut, Harpoon *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Magma, Dr. Sybil Zane, Christy Nord *Jim Ward - Professor X, Warren Worthington II, Abraham Cornelius, Sentinels, Rover *Gwendoline Yeo - Domino, Master Mold, Mariko Yashida *Keone Young - Silver Samurai Crew * Stan Lee - Executive Producer * Steven E Gordon - Director, Assist. Character Designer * Jamie Simone - Voice Director * Greg Johnson - Writer * Craig Kyle - Writer Production The series was in the preproduction stage as of April 2007 and early news had speculated the show to air in Fall 2008. However, the speculation came to a rest as according to Marvel Quarterly reports, the show is scheduled to air in the United States in Spring 2009. It was also confirmed in an article by USA Today's website in which it specifically mentions the cartoon starting on January 23, 2009 on Nicktoons Network. Press releases indicate the first episode was due to premiere August 2nd 2008 on BBC2 UK, however it was postponed and will now premiere on January 4th, 2009 on CBBC Channel on Sunday mornings.. On June 23, 2008, a second preview for the series, starring the main X-Men team, was released to announce the special screening of the 3-part pilot episodes that aired at the San Diego Comic-Con in late July 2008. In Canada, the series started airing on YTV on Saturday, September 6, 2008 in the 7pm time slot. However, the Canadian televised animation station, Teletoon, has recently bought the rights to air all Marvel entertainment in Canada, ending YTV's run of the series. The series will begin airing from the beginning of the show on January 11, 2009 on Teletoon. In Brazil and Latin America, the series is airing on Jetix Brazil and Jetix (Latin America) starting August 25 from Mondays to Thursdays at 4:30 PM. Also, starting September 1, there is a second feed running from Monday to Friday and a third one on Saturdays. On November 4th, 2008, a 26 episode second season of the series was confirmed as being in pre-production. DVD release Liberation Entertainment have announced the first DVD will be released on November 3, 2008 in the United Kingdom. The DVD has since been cancelled due to the UK branch of Liberation Entertainment going into administration; it is unclear if the USA branch will continue to release it in the future. A new company has gotten the rights to the show, so now the release date by Lace International, who took over the rights to the Marvel shows for UK distribution remains unclear. Buena Vista Home Entertainment Mexico announced the release of the first DVD R4 containing the initial 6 episodes by Fall 2008. External links * Nick Wolverine Category:NickToons Show